The preparation of some Δ2-1,2,4-oxadiazoline-5-one derivatives is described in the article Chem. Ber., 103, 2330-2335 (1970) without any reference to possible biological effects thereof. From the above compounds, the preparation of 5,6-dihydro-4H-1,2,4-oxadiazine derivatives is discussed in the article Chem. Ber., 108, 1911-1923 (1975), again without any reference to biological effects.
1,2,4-oxadiazoline-5-one derivatives having peripheral vasodilating, antianginal and antiarrhythmic effects are known from HU-P No. 179 951. 1,2,4-oxadiazine derivatives having peripheral vasodilating and blood pressure lowering, antiarrhythmic, slight antiphlogistic and diuretic effects are known from HU-P No. 180 708. However, the known 1,2,4-oxadiazoline-5-one and 1,2,4-oxadiazine derivatives do not contain any alkenyl substituents, i.e. they cannot be derived from a propenecarboxylic acid amidoxime.
The aim of the invention is to prepare novel compounds having valuable pharmaceutical effects.